Geospatial and list-based mapping software generally can be useful for presenting users with a list of elements or locations that correspond to a geographic area or region in multiple formats. A map view may provide a visual location of a given element, while a list view may provide specific details for the location according to a purpose of the software.
Such mapping software is frequently used for applications that allow users to view elements related to the specific application, including real estate, and other uses. Providing detailed information related to each element may allow a user to compare results according to filtered results based on a location of each element and details corresponding to the compared elements.